Boreas, Lord of the North Wind
Description Rime encrusts the wild, spiky hair and beard of this gaunt, savage‑eyed man. He strides with an arrogant swagger, snapping blue eyes regarding those around him as an eagle regards the mouse. He carries a dragon-shaped horn, a spear of ice, and an enchanted Longbow that shoots bolts of pure frozen air Personality Known for creating mass destruction and death on a whim, Boreas is a devouring spirit of the north who frequently tampers with the mortal world. His worldly avatar resides in a palace of blue ice and white marble on Thule’s highest peak, and he styles himself lord of all the North. Boreas suffers no disrespect and demands yearly tribute of gold, goods, and horses. He has a deep and abiding Hatred of the three other Wind Lords. Dogma * Survival; The main teaching of Boreas. * Tribute; Give goods to those who fight to protect you. * Warriors; Honorable warriors are to be revered. Realm The Realm of Boreas is in the far north of The Elemental Plane of Air. This frozen peak which is high in the clouds is known as The Frozen Peak. Relationships Hesperus, The Evening Star While he does not speak to Hesperus, The Evening Star his anger is no longer as deep as it once was. Always treated well by Hesperus, it is widely believed by the followers of Boreas that should Hesperus need aid Boreas would aid him. Notus, Lord of the South Wind The Lord of Winter's most frigid relationship is with Notus, The Lord of the South Wind. Given to be arguably the main reason for the schism of the brothers Boreas and Notus still to this day have a deep hatred for one another. Zephyrus, The Dawnbringer While Boreas and Zephyrus, The Dawnbringer share many ideals the two do not speak. It is widely believed by the followers of Boreas that Zephyrus chose to remain neutral in the initial schism and thus Boreas has held it against him. Temples Laikka * Shrine of Boreas, White Tip Mountains Yedria * Altar to Boreas * The Grand Temple to Boreas * Shrine to Boreas, Northwind * Temple to Boreas, Bir Darul * Temple to Boreas, Chillfront Worshipers Bir Darul Dwarves To be completed Warriors of Chillfront To be completed Yedrian Warriors Many warriors who wander the Yedrian wilds for either due to exile or because they have received a calling often find themselves as the devote followers of Boreas. With his principals in survival and honor, and others expecting to show them kindness and open their homes to them this Yedrian deity is thought to help them see the next dawn. Rites The Pilgrimage of Everfrost The Pilgrimage of the Everfrost is a right in which most devote followers of Boreas hope to one day be able to complete. It is said that if a follower is able to place their faith in Boreas and face the dangers of the wild they will find themselves worthy in his eyes. Many families will self-exile themselves in the wilds in hopes of arriving at The Grand Temple of Boreas. If they should make the journey Boreas will cure them of their ailments. The passage of Ice heart The Passage of the Ice Heart is often considered the hardest test within the faith of Boreas. This trial is only for the most capable fighters amongst the faith and consists of a number of tasks to be completed deep with the Altar of Boreas. It is said should you reach the final task you will face off with an Avatar of Boreas. Clergy While not a clergy as in most religions Boreas' followers are spread between the wilds of Yedria with some even still remaining within the countries of Yedria. While his most devote followers move to his lands and under his protection some seek to stay behind in the civilized land to further his message. Orders There is one main order within the following of Boreas and that is the Frozen Heart. The Frozen Heart warriors are among the most gifted warriors of Boreas all said to possess a part of his power, however, the consqeunce of failing this trial is death. History All hail the Devourer, for tales and kennings of Boreas are as Common as a spring gale or a winter’s blast. Called the Hail Thrower, the Snowy Rager, and the Father of the Snow Mares, Boreas is said to have been one of four brothers who lived far to the south, before a bitter struggle between Boreas and his three younger brothers led to him cursing the others and leaving them to suffer forever in empty quarters, while he took the rich forests and cool northern climes for his own. Stories tell of that Boreas lives in a great tower in the Utmost North, served by Frost Giants, Thuellai, and ice maidens. There he allows his priests to take place in a ritual to no longer fear the cold. An avatar of honorable combat against all odds nothing is said to invoke his wrath as an action of unhonorable combat. It is widely believed by his followers that he arrived to aid Wraylin in his battle against Nyzyr, Lord of the Ice which saw him defeated in the Spine of Bahamut long ago. The legends also say that he will only ever fight alongside his brothers should a threat rise again. Category:Minor Deities Category:Yedria Category:Lore Category:Four Lords of Yedria